disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts is a character created by the user Akela. Application located here. Abilities Besides her considerable physical strength, and weight, the Queen has access to much of Wonderland's nonsensical collection of oddities. Given the dream realm's tendency to shift at random, she is especially dangerous on her own home ground. After all, all ways thee are her ways. And the longer she exists, the more she is coming to realize just what she can do in Wonderland. While limited in power outside her home, she does carry about her person a small bottle clearly tagged Drink Me, and a small, ornate box filled with an assortment of candies, all marked Eat Me. Personality Short-tempered, domineering, and self centered. She tends to switch between a calm, but firm, tone of voice, to full-throated bellows at the drop of a hat. Or at the sight of a hat, at times. It's also hard to say exactly what will make this mad-cap monarch lose her temper, especially since she enjoys it so much. Boisterous and unpredictable, her large stature and volatile temper make her an intimidating presence. Opinions of Other Characters The King of Hearts: While genuinely fond of her diminutive husband, who seems to be the only individual who can reign her in when she really blows her top, she will just as readily bellow right in his face. However, he is also the only individual in Wonderland who she won't order beheaded. Alice: Since she escaped the Queen's Justice, Alice is still a wanted criminal as far as the Queen of Hearts is concerned. History A fragment of Alice's nonsensical dream world, the Queen of Hearts has always been the undisputed monarch of Wonderland since the start of her existence. Dwelling in her castle near the center of Wonderland, she first encountered Alice when the girl tried to help a trio of cards paint some rose bushes red, since they had mistakenly planted white roses. However, their attempts to avoid the queen's wrath failed when she spotted a half-white rose, dripping with paint. Ordering their beheading, the queen then challenged Alice to a bizarre game of croquet, blatantly rigged to be in Her Majesty's favor. After being falsely accused of a long list of crimes, last but not least being to cause the queen to lose her temper, Alice was put on trial when the King intervened to forestall her immediate beheading. However, the trial was as bizarre, and as blatantly false as the game of croquet. However, the entire proceedings dissolved into insanity during an impromptu Unbirthday Party in honor of the queen. But it wasn't long before the Queen of Hearts lost her temper again, and set her sights on having Alice beheaded. Leading what seemed to be nearly the entire population of Wonderland in the pursuit, the queen chased after Alice, almost catching her before the girl woke up, and seemingly faded away into nothing. However, Wonderland manifested as a real place when Yen Sid brought all of the worlds together, while still remaining physically separate from the rest of the world. It wasn't long before the Wicked Three took notice, and apparently enlisted the lunatic royal into their cause. Threads Participated In Other *More insane than evil, the Queen of Hearts is still extremely dangerous. Outside of Wonderland, she will be more inclined to take matters into her own hands, and her madness will make her completely unpredictable. Gallery Queen of Hearts.jpg Queen of Hearts 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney Villains